Elemental Masters
by AllOutGamerSpeed
Summary: Three teenagers, all with supernatural powers from the myths, have decided to do something barely anyone has done before—become Pokemon Masters. For them, it's even more challenging than others. Join the three as they go from Region to Region, getting a step closer to their goal. They meet new people, some enemies, others friends.
1. Introduction

**If anyone remembers, I had a fanfic called Quest for Power. I decided to take it down, and replaced it with this one. This will all be in Gold's point of view, no switching. Same things apply, but you get to know a little bit more about my characters. These are all OC's because this is years before the actual events of Gold and Silver. I also changed the name, because you learn something I was saving before. Also, there is an evil Team that you'll see in every single part, and it's not Team Rocket. Anyways, disclaimer.**

**Jodan: AllOutGamerSpeed does not own Pokemon AT ALL! He owns all his OC's, and that includes me, and the idea. He also owns the evil team that would be popping up sooner or later. Also, he owns the "special" things in the game.**

**And that about sums it up.**

* * *

><p>Now, before you start reading this story, you must know a trait that me and some others share. This trait, is something that the Legends have given us. Now, if you don't know who the Legends are, you are probably stupid, or you don't know Pokemon. Well, the Legends are powerful and all, but they are some how vulnerable. I don't even know myself. So to protect themselves, the lead Legend, Arceus—okay, if you were stupid, you should know who the Legends are—chose sixteen humans and gave them powers over an element of the world. And yes, that includes fighting and flying, but excludes normal types. Grass and poison are apparently the same thing. Well, the humans didn't just have their elemental move set, they are immune to certain things, and can even manipulate their respective element. I also heard that we can use our element for transportation, which I think is pretty cool. I also heard that we could summon our element from thin air, which I haven't tried. So, the sixteen protected the Legends from, who knows what. After a while, humans die, right? So, when the original sixteen died, Arceus chose thirty-two humans. Then sixty-four, and so on. I think on the 2048 one, regular humans who don't have our powers started calling is Elementists. Of course, they thought we were myths. And millennia later, I was chosen. I don't know the process, so don't ask. Anyway, now that that's taken care of…<p>

My name is Jordan Kin, but people call me Gold. Now, before I explain the nickname and why I have it, let's get the basics down. I'm thirteen years old. I live in New Bark Town, Johto. I have a very hyper Cyndaquil who is currently running around in circles. And I'm an Electric Elementists, which I don't know how to use. So now for my other name… Well, after an incident three years ago, me and my friends had to change our names. So, taking our last names, we made Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Mines is Gold because my last name, Kin, means Gold. I'll show you who Silver and Crystal are later. We refer to each other as our real names in private places where we are sure no one is watching, even with cameras. Also, I don't want to talk about that incident. It's disturbing. So a few days ago, me and my friends decided that we wanted to become Pokemon Masters. That's where you collect the League Badges and show it the Indigo Plateau staff. I don't know how it works, but that's what I heard. Our parents protested, but we managed to convince them. Anyway, that's the introduction, so onto the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter coming in a few minutes! Let's do this!<strong>


	2. Chapter One

**And the first chapter is here! Woo! Sorry I waited a day for this to be posted. I was forced to go to Volley Ball for two hours and couldn't do a thing there! I could've been playing Alpha Sapphire or been writing the first chapter! And now I don't know what to say, so disclaimer.**

**I don't own Pokemon. I own my OC characters, the plot idea, and the idea for Elementists. No, I did not copy this from anyone, and if anyone made Elementists before, I never discovered it. **

**That about covers it up**

* * *

><p>Cyndaquil was running into walls, again.<p>

This is actually normal for me though. Once he almost fell of a cliff because he was running into a tree. I forget where that happened. Somewhere in Kanto, I think.

Today was the day that I started my journey on the others. I already packed. Well, almost. My phone and baton was still sitting on my desk. Why do I have a weapon? If you may remember, I told you about an incident three years ago. My dad gave me that after. It worked really well against thugs.

I grabbed the two items and stuffed them into separate pockets. I picked up Cyndaquil, who started walking in place—on air.

I went downstairs, and almost ran into my dad.

"Oh. Hey Jordan." he said.

"Hi dad." I replied. He continued to walk upstairs. Probably to his room.

"_Hey Jordan! What's for breakfast_?" Cyndaquil asked. Did I mention that Elementists can understand Pokemon speech?

"Usual."

"_Why! That's so boring! Why can't I have your food_?"

"You know the rules."

"_Yeah! What kind of rules forbids you to eat_?"

"Don't ask me."

"_Well, at least today we are going out. So I don't have to follow rules_!"

"I'll have rules for you."

"_Oh come on_!"

Yeah, Cyndaquil can be quite annoying.

I walked down stairs completely, setting Cyndaquil down. He ran over to mom, and started rambling about how hungry he was. I didn't pay attention.

"Morning, mom."

"Hi Jordan. How'd you sleep?"

"Okay. Kinda hard to do that when Cyndaquil was running on top of you."

"_I was trying to wake you up_!"

"Yeah. Thanks. You woke me up an hour early."

"_Whatever_."

I sat at the table, where my mom set down breakfast. Now, you probably don't want to listen to that part (especially when Cyndaquil kept on begging me for different food to eat), so we'll skip that part.

(Time Skip) **(This is the first time I'm doing time skips. Also, if you see this, per entices—did I spell that correct?—bolded and wordings, this is an authors note.)**

Michael and Emily were waiting outside.

If you remember, I talked about a Silver and Crystal. Well, here they are.

Emily had blue eyes, which is kinda weird, saying that she's a Water Elementists and our eyes turn the color of our respective element when we use our powers. Her eyes are light blue, which is the color of an Ice Elementists. Now, for the rest of the description. She has blond hair that reach halfway down her back. And she is _way_ taller than me. That's not surprising, saying that she is older than me by a year.

Michael is the same age as Emily, but has brown eyes instead of blue. When I met my friends back in Kanto, I thought I was the only one with the common eye color. Michael though, saved me from—I don't know what. He had black hair and was taller than Emily by a half inch. I don't know full height, but I'll say they are around five nine. If you want to know my height, it's five two and a quarter. Also, he's a Fire Elementists.

I noticed something different about them though, they were carrying Pokeballs. That means that they already visited Professor Mashino **(My friend's surname is actually Mashino. His name is Mason Mashino. Sometimes I'll call him Machine.)**

"Hey J-Gold." Michael greeted.

"Nice save, Silv." I said. "Hey Crys."

"Hi." she said, shyly. Emily is kinda shy, especially in public. But when we are alone, she's really talkative. And right now, we are referring to our nicknames because I know there is someone around.

"You guys got your Pokemon already?" I asked.

"Yeah. You wanna see them? They're pretty rare." Michael said, holding out his Pokeball.

"_Rarer than me, Michael_?" Cyndaquil asked, jumping on my head.

"No. I would say they are around the same rarity level." Emily said, throwing her Pokeball into the air. Blue light exploded from the Pokeball, and a green-four-legged creature with a leaf attached to it's head appeared.

"_Hi_!" she called. I can tell what gender they are by listening to the voice. Regular humans can do that with other humans.

"What is she?" I asked

"Chikorita. Grass type." Emily said. "Silvy has Totodile. A water type."

"Now. If that was my real name, I would be pretty mad at the nickname. But fortunately, it isn't—so I'm going to ignore the nickname you gave for my nickname." Michael said, sending out a blue crocodile Pokemon. He yawned (I'm assuming it was a boy. It didn't talk yet) and looked around.

"_What_?" he asked.

"_Hi_!" Cyndaquil said, coming out of no where.

Totodile stared at Cyndaquil like he was a Beehyeem that teleported from space.

"_Who the heck are you_?" Totodile asked.

"_I'm Cyndaquil! Emily says you are Totodile, correct_?" Cyndaquil said, happily.

"_Err, yes? And who's Emily_?"

_"The human girl over there. That's Emily. That human boy is Jordan. The other one is Michael_." Cyndaquil explained.

"_I though 'Michael' was Silver_." Totodile said.

"Totodile. My real name is Michael. Silver is just my nickname." MIchael said.

"_Oh_."

"So. Are we going to go or something?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. You got everything?" I asked.

"Well me and Silver do. You aren't though." Emily smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Here." Michael said, handing me this red device with red and white spheres looking things.

"The heck is this?" I asked.

"This device here is a Pokedex. The spheres are Pokeballs. You should know how to work them." Michael said. It's true. I learned it back in Kanto.

Sorry. Did I mention that I once lived in Viridian City?

"Yeah. Okay." I said, putting the things in my bag. "But Cyndaquil doesn't—"

"Jordan!" someone said. I turned and saw my mom running towards me.

"Uh. Hi?" I said, questionably.

"I almost forgot to give you something. Here." she handed me, another Pokeball, and a—blue device.

"What's this?" I asked.

"That's Cyndaquil's Pokeball, and this is a map. Here is one for you two as well." she said, handing the maps to Michael and Emily.

"Thank you, ma'am." Michael said.

"You're welcome." she said, before returning to the house.

After about a minute of standing there, Emily turned to us.

"So. Who's ready to start our adventure?"

* * *

><p><strong>And thats all! First chapter pretty good. Although I did have a lot of things I had to do for the past month. <strong>

**I have the final team for Jordan, but I need one for Emily and Michael. With their starters, give me the team they will use once they beat the Johto league. NO LEGENDARIES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jordan's Team:<strong>

**Cyndaquil (Male)**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Moves: Tackle, Smokescreen, Ember, Leer**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's Team:<strong>

**Chikorita (Female)**

**Ability: Overgrowth**

**Moves: Tackle, Growl**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's Team:<strong>

**Totodile (Male)**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Moves: Scratch, Leer**


End file.
